


Chocolate Day

by NellisTable



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru wants make his lover happy, but he doesn't know how. NON-despair highschool, cute fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Day

I sat alone in the library. I spend here all my free time with perfect peace and quiet. For several days, I couldn’t learn in my room, because my neighbor had always very loud music or loud swearing. Fortunately, I found peace here. Far away from all the noise. On the table I had two thick books and one workbook. When I finished my homework, in the library went two girls with a loud laugh. I strictly frowned at them to remind them rule, that in library is forbidden all loud manifestation. I shocked both of them and they silent. ,, Let don‘t irritate that nerd, we could be here after school. " And they begone behind the wardrobes for books. Focus on your job. I will not be distracted. I closed both books and began to find where I put them back. ,, Nene, you know, who you will give chocolate?",, Yeah, Valentine's Day is approaching. Well, I don‘t know. There's so many cute guys. I don‘t know whom to choose. Who is the best.",, I known already!",,Really? Who?" I accidentally overheard a conversation the two girls. Valentine's Day. 14 th February, it's already tomorrow. ,,Surely Togami-kun. He is so awesome!",, He will have the most chocolates again, as last year and the year before" It is very rude to listen to foreign tallking. ,,I have to decide soon and also buy the chocolate. ",,I am already ready, so I really looking forward to. " 

,,Maybe… Kuwata-kun, Naegi-kun or Oowada-kun.",, Oowada? Are you serious? He still didn‘tt get any chocolate…That’s what I've heard. Such a vandal. He doesn’t deserves anything. ",, You're too strict on him!",, And you are as a little girl." ,, Come on!" With squeaky giggling they left the library and I was alone again. Poor Mondo, if this is true, then it probably has a lot of pain. I put books on them place and walked to the section "Cooking " Maybe it's a stupid idea, but ... I wanted to make him happy. I know he loves sweets. I grabbed the first book that caught my attention. "Chocolate Delights", was the title of the book. I took it to my table and began to leaf through it. My mom says that handmade gifts from the heart are the most please. I stopped at the site where was recipe for chocolate balls with various fillings. That may be good. I took a sheet of paper from my notebook and rewrote the necessary ingredients and procedure. If I want to get done today, I would had everything ready and start working on it. I put off all my school supplies to my room and went into store for all necessary ingredients. In the store I came across with other girls from the same school, whose talked anout Valentine's Day. After a quick purchase, I headed straight to the student kitchen. I assumed that I would have girls society. I was wrong. 

Again, I was in the kitchen alone. I thought that the girls will create sweet treats for tomorrow. There is nobody. At least I have peace of mind. I placed all the necessary ingredients on the table and started to work. I changed into cooking aprons and I put on head a white scarf. I melted some chocolate bars and spread all possible fillings. From nuts to sweet liqueurs. Warming chocolate I poured into prepared molds. I don‘t know if she prefers milk or dark chocolate. I'll do it in half. For this work I was even smiling. I had a warm feeling in my heart, because I am was doing a nice thing for someone I loved. In one half of the mold I put nuts, almonds, pistachios and remaining I poured a few dab of liquor. I put the other half of the mold and each ball has almost finished I poured chocolate to the two halves to get stuck together. After that, I put it in the fridge to solidify it. I should hide it back completely and nicely. I put forms glued all the way back, behind of all vegetables. So, now it's done. I must hurry. I still have work to school. I cleaned all the dishes, I took off my apron and went back to my room. I was so engrossed in preparing to school that I fell asleep in the books. 

The next day, Saturday 14 th February. I was awakened in the early morning. The wake-up call like the girls sing and shout. It's starting, I have’t done my gift for kyoudai yet. I grabbed my apron and I briskly walked into the kitchen. Today was a free day. Along the way I met a girl with greetings and sweets that haven‘t been transmitted to that person. I met few boys on the way, but Mondo wasn‘t among them. When I went through the dining room, I saw Mondo sitting with his back to me. He sat alone at the table, savoring breakfast. Don‘t worry kyodai, for a while I will join you with sweet gift. In the kitchen again was nobody. Lucky! I changed my clothes, I took out of the fridge already solidified chocolate balls. I have to decorate it on a little under tray and with sugar. I was so engrossed in my work that I hadn‘t noticed that someone came to visit me. ,,Hey! Kyodai, what are ya doin '? Breakfast?" Damn! I didn‘t want to caught me at work! ,, The breakfast includes a varied diet. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but I personally don’t eat sweet food on morning. You idiot! Now you've told him it! ,, It is chocolate? For who?" 

He put his hand on my shoulder and pointed to a ready-made valentines gift. ,, Well...no... I can‘t tell you... ",, Why not? Today is the day when women give gifts to men like chocolate or somethin’ shit. Dude, sorry, but I didn‘t get it..." You dummy, it's for you. ,, Okey then. I'm going to my room, if you were lookin‘ for me. Oh btw, beautiful clothes. I like it. "Mondo kissed me on the cheek, left the kitchen and I had a bad feeling. If you arrived 10 minutes later, I could have told you that is officially for you. I finished decorating and thought. I should go visit him. Everything I've done for him. I covered the finished gift to the headscarf that all sudents have’t weird look. In my outfit, I went from the kitchen to student dormitories and find Mondo's room. His room was right next to mine. I hope he is here. I looked around, took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Damn, my heart hurts. I took my scarf before the door opened. ,, K-kyodai ..." His violet eyes blinked twice at me and his face appeared to wide smile. ,, I hope you don‘t mind that I hide... this. ",, Oy, come in." I walked into his room. I paid no attention to the mess that was inside. ,, Happy Valentine day, k-kyodai!" I thrust him under tray with chocolate into his palms and was about to leave immediately, but Mondo grabbed my wrist. ,, Don‘t run from me." Then he looked at his gift. Ya did this? For me? This is... ",, It's weird, but I wanted to make you happy. I heard that you never get something like this, so I thought I'll do the pleasure." My face was flushed, until I almost couldn‘t speak. ,, It's the best gift I ever received...thank ya so much Kiyotaka..." One hand held the little tray and with second hand hugged me around the waist. ,, Everything for you, kyodai. ",, Really everything?" He looked me in the eyes and then kiss me. ,, Well, after you clean up your room, we could discuss about it. "

Mondo laughed softly. ,, But I don‘t want to debate, I want you to give me one in my mouth. ",,What?" ,,Your gift, somehow I have full hands." I took one ball from the top and put it in his mouth. ,,I didn‘t know which kind of chocolate do you prefer, so I mixed it. ",, It‘s excellent Kiyo.. and that uniform. Ya made my day..." He released me from his grasp, and with chocolate lay on the bed. ,,Please, put on your scarf. You looked in this damn cute. And come on, come feed me. 'You're such a big baby. ,, If you wish." I pit on my scarf and sat on Mondo's bed next to him. ,, So, ya have a job." He handed me the tray to feed him. ,,So Happy Valentine's Day, my dear Mondo." I put another ball into his mouth. ,, For me it is chocolate day from now." I laughed and I stole one ball with sweet liqueur inside. Wow, they are really good, I'll probably get a few for yourself. ,,Thank ya Kiyotaka. Finally, one of my dream came true. I luv ya.“ ,,I love you too.“


End file.
